Ensemble à Paris
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Ensemble à Paris. Au fond, ils étaient son espoir. Son identité. Trois ridicule mots, quatorze lettres qui ne signifiaient pas grand chose, tout en signifiant le tout. Elle, les autres, le monde, sa vie, son passé, son présent, son avenir.


**OS n°3**

**Ensemble à Paris**

Anastasia/Dimitri  
K  
Poetry/Romance  
Nuit du FOF, Bibelot

* * *

_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Bibelot" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp_

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer: **__Et bien changeons un peu pour une fois, ce sont les Studios Fox que je remercie. _

_Ecrit en une heure, un peu au hasard... mais vous avez le droit de me lancer des tomates !_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

**Ensemble à Paris**

**

* * *

**_Ensemble à Paris._

Anastasia fixait ses mots. La lumière déclinait l'or en un milier de nuances, pourtant elle n'accordait aucune importance à ce spectacle.

_Ensemble à Paris._

Seul restaient les mots.

_Ensemble à Paris._

Au fond, ils étaient son espoir. Son identité. Trois ridicule mots, quatorze lettres qui ne signifiaient pas grand chose, tout en signifiant le tout. Elle, les autres, le monde, sa vie, son passé, son présent, son avenir.

_Ensemble à Paris._

Ils trottaient dans sa tête, tels une mélodie entêtante. Comme une ritournelle qui ne cessait de jouer dans un coin de son esprit.

Et cette impression en appelait une autre, comme dans un effet boule de neige, mystérieusement orchestré. Comment une absence de souvenir pouvait-elle solliciter des bribes de rêves ?

_"Loin du froid de Novembre..."_

Anastasia bascula la tête en arrière, plongeant dans son oreiller.

- Je me souviens il me semble..., chantonna-t-elle, inondée de musique.

Elle sourit. Porta de nouveau le médaillon devant ses yeux.

- Je retrouve dans un souvenir, la flamme de mes souvenirs..., continua-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Il brillait. Elle l'astiquait tous les jours, avec de la neige pour toute eau, il n'y avait après tout rien à l'orphelinat qui lui permette de nettoyer tout cela convenablement.

Elle ferma les yeux, sans pour autant que la vision du médaillon ne disparaisse. Cette horrible et acariâtre grand mère chargée de sa garde ne cessait de lui ressasser qu'elle ne devrait pas accorder tant d'importance à un vulgaire bibelot, que si elle était ici, c'était qu'on l'avait abandonnée, que son amnésie n'était qu'une réaction à tout cela et, qu'après tout, peu importait : il ne servait à rien de courir après les souvenirs.

Anastasia grimaça. Rien que de penser à cette mégère la mettait en rogne.

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et les secoua. Elle savait qu'elle était différente. Incomplète. Qu'elle avait une existence ailleurs, et qu'on l'avait trop aimée pour qu'elle ait pu être abandonnée. Elle en était convaincue. _Ensemble_. Ensemble à _Paris_. Ce médaillon n'était pas seulement un souvenir qui lui prouvait qu'un jour elle avait eu une famille. Ou, à défaut d'une famille, un ami. Quelqu'un. Il était une promesse, la promesse de retrouvailles.

Paris. _A Paris_. Il fallait qu'elle s'y rende.

La certitude lui sembla si claire qu'elle se demanda comment elle n'avait pas pu le réaliser avant.

Elle se redressa brusquement.

- Je vais aller à Paris ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Un grand sourire au lèvres, elle se recoucha, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, rivés sur le médaillon d'or posé sur la table de nuit miteuse, la tranche lumineuse comme dans un sourire.

Anastasia ferma les yeux, pour plonger dans un sommeil pleins de fugues, de romance et de vie.

**...**

Anastasia fixa le médaillon de sa grand-mère, les trois mots qu'elle connaissait par cœur, puis tourna la tête vers Dimitri, tranquillement endormi à côté d'elle et se blottit contre lui.

Il était loin le temps des rêves. Loin le temps des soupirs.

Car dans le souffle apaisé de son amant, se trouvait la promesse d'un avenir radieux. Un avenir qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

Pourtant, parfois, le soir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser le petit médaillon sur sa table de nuit pour le fixer, comme dans un rituel.

La tranche brillait toujours, épanouie dans un grand sourire.

_Ensemble à Paris._

_

* * *

_

_J'innove un peu... n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez..._


End file.
